See You In The Dark
by Green-Sky-Warrior
Summary: Isis Xavier was normal. No 'X-Gene' what-so-ever. So, how is it that she's at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters? She's the Professor's grand-daughter. Ray/OC My first fanfic, R


See You in the Dark

My name is Isis, Isis Xavier. And I was just enrolled in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, whatever that means. All I know is that this is a place for freaks.

Grandpa X told me about it and I acted like I understood but I think he got that I didn't. He is a telepath anyways. He, I can accept, but the other kids… Well they just sound like a bunch of loony's in the cuckoo house, if you know what I mean… But I can deal with it.

I mean, this is the only place that I got left, isn't it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandpa X!!!" A petite girl ran to the man in the wheel chair and sat on his lap. "Oh, I missed you and your house of nut jobs!" She laughed as did the man. Her duffle bags were left on the ground before she even spotted Professor X, the others that were with him just all started at the girl.

"Now, Isis, be nice. I think you just insulted a few of my students…" He laughed as the girl looked around. "Now, Scott, Jean, come meet my grand-daughter, Isis Jones," A boy with brown hair and shades covering his eyes walked foreword and said hello putting his hand out to shake. Isis looked at the hand and then turned to Professor X and asked,

"Am I supposed to hold it or what??" Scott blushed as Isis just looked at his hand.

"Yes, you need to shake it. It's an American tradition," The girl nodded and took his hand with both of hers and shook his whole arm saying hello. She then moved on to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jean Grey," The read head just opted for a small hug seeing how much Isis shook up Scott. "Where are you from?" Jean asked, noticing all the jewelry and bangle and arm bands. Isis's long blond hair was in dreadlocks and had stained gold holding them at the bottom. Her purple eyes were caked in what seemed to be coal and her body was barely covered in what seemed to be a small bed cloth.

"Egypt," The girl smiled. "Well, not the Egypt you know. My friend can Time Travel. When the Imperial Guard found us, they took us to the Pharaoh. He listened to us. We helped with the drought that was taking over the land and the famine. Showing them how to conserve food and purify water, they called me Qetesh, goddess of beauty and love. It was exciting," She went on to tell about the battle and all other kinds of things.

It was at a moment that Isis was using her whole body to show how the Pharaoh fought and it was then that Ray Crisp decided to show up. He walked in to tell the professor that dinner would be soon and Isis had stumbled backwards. Her momentum had pushed Ray into a door and her onto him as the door broke and they tumbled down the stairs. He held onto the girl tightly and took most of the blow as the gentleman his parents taught him to be, and she played the role of damsel in distress and held onto him.

When they finally stopped tumbling down the stairs and came to a stop, she was on top of him and his hands were around her waist. "Ow," Her accent caught the boy off guard and when he looked at her, seeing all the Egyptian jewelry and clothing, he blushed at a simple fact that she had no panties. Her rather large chest was on his own, her head in the crook of his neck and her lower body between his legs. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry," She sat up, and blushed. Gasping when she saw him clench his fists and have lightning around them.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. In fact, I roll down those stairs everyday!" He let his anger get the better of him as he sat up, knocking the girl to her butt and off of him. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time, huh?! And how about we don't have a 'next time'?!" He stood and fixed his hair then looked down at the girl. Her face was tilted downward so he couldn't see her expression.

"Raymond Crisp!! You do not talk to my grand-daughter that way!!" The Professor had found his way to the top of the stairs and had watched the events unfold. "Apologize, right now!" The boy blushed and looked at the girl.

"Look, girl. I'm sorry," She lifted her head to see him, and he was stunned into silence. She was beautiful. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and her full lips into a pout. Not wanting the pretty girl to cry even more, he leaned down next to her and smiled. "Hey, I'm okay, and you're okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've never been good with my temper… Just… just don't cry, okay?" He looked at her in the eye and smiled. "You're not hurt are you?" She shook her head. "What's wrong then?"

"I ripped my shirt…" It was then he noticed that her small Egyptian shirt had an even smaller rip in it. "It's authentic and actually from Egypt… What am I gonna tell Ethan?" Ray had to burst out laughing at the predicament. "What?" She had a completely innocent look on her face and frowned as the boy kept laughing.

So she shoved him. A scowl set on her face as he fell over laughing and she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey! You got super strength or what?"

"I don't have any powers," She shook her head as he just looked over at her.

"You're kidding me… Really you have NO power at all?!" Isis flinched at the sharp tone in his voice. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Your Professor is my Grandpa," The small woman smiled a dazzling smile in Ray's direction. "You didn't catch that part, did you?"

"No. No, I didn't."


End file.
